The Outbreak The Journal of Kevin Ryman
by BioDemon
Summary: Kevin Ryman the once police officer for R.P.D now a surviovr of the accident in Raccoon City.


The Outbreak

(The Journal of Kevin Ryman)

I can't believe it all started just like that. I was just drinking the day away because I failed the S.T.A.R.S test again. The funny thing is that I had a feeling it was going to be a bad day today. The next thing I knew was a man walked into the bar. It wasn't an ordinary man because he bit the bar tender. Soon I met up with some survivors and we teamed up to try to escape the city alive. What made it scary was that Umbrella was the reason everyone was becoming zombies and creatures of unknown origins! I knew my life would never be the same again.

(1 Hour after incident)- We managed to make it to a Zoo, it looked empty but we weren't going to let our guard down. David unlocked the lock for us but I got my 45 auto ready for anything. I had the feeling we were being stalked but it wasn't a zombie no it was a lion. That Zoo showed us that even the animals were infected. We were first attacked by a huge elephant named "Oscar". We had no choice but to trap him in his elephant show but to do that we needed his parade BGM. Hornbills and female lions attacked us but we managed to get it. Alyssa was nervous but I knew that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. The only problem was that the male Lion gave us some trouble at the tram station.

(54 minutes after Zoo)- We didn't make it all the way out of Raccoon City. There was a horde of over 100 zombies blocking the tracks. The train car hit them but went off track that's when we all had to continue on foot. The zombie army was growing and our only chance was in the subway station. We ran down the steps but were followed by the undead. We went through some doors which lead into the employee section of the train station. We found Jim there he was hiding in his locker. For some reason the zombies weren't as aggressive as they normally were but Yoko sure knew what it was! Huge bugs started crawling down the walls and they made creature likes sounds. Jim unlocked a door and we luckily entered the tracks…….but to something worse. The train we were going to escape on was stuck because of something in the electrical area. Jim went to go check but we heard him scream. We ran into the area to find a huge insect. Yoko called it the Megabyte. Yoko is a weird girl. So I took out my buddy and started firing away at the bug. David took his stun rod and shocked it eventually we took it down. Finally we made the train car move!

(Final Hours of Raccoon City)- In the train we found a dead U.B.C.S soldier on the bench the good thing was he had a transmitter but it was running low on batteries. We heard the message that made our hearts sink "Detonation of Raccoon City to begin in 4 hours all U.B.C.S members please meet at the Main Bridge". That's where we were headed but the stupid train stopped at some Umbrella facility. Mark began to feel a little bit woozy but he looked fine. Yoko told us to help Carter and his friend in hopes of escaping. Oh men were we stupid to let our guard down. There were no zombies at first but something else replaced them! These frog like monsters came jumping at us with huge claws Carter called them "Hunters". He needed and MO disk though to release the ultimate weapon to save us. George and Mark went for the MO disk while Jim and I held off some of the hunters from reaching the mezzanine. Yoko and Cindy were staring at the capsule while Alyssa stared out of the mezzanine and into a Hunter Pit. George and Mark gave Carter the MO disk and released the "Tyrant". The first thing David said was "This is not a good thing". I knew he was right but we had no choice. After some fights the ugly and evil tyrant betrayed Carter and killed him. He began to attack us. We ran and ran until we reached the sewers that lead to Raccoon City. As soon as we had gotten out of the sewer we were targets of a sniper. We saw the bridge but we needed to get on a roof to climb up. After some dodging and climbing we made it to the roof to be greeted by "The Nyx" this grotesque creature would make you sick just by talking about it. That thing hurt us and tried to kill us but together we took it down! We found a Umbrella Truck and used to escape while we were driving away all that was seen was fire and missiles destroying the once town known as Raccoon City.

(Afterlife)- Now I live in Florida with a new life and Job hoping to never relive that day ever again. –Kevin Ryman


End file.
